


beautiful like your mother

by mimanchiandrea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grey's Anatomy References, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Merluca - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimanchiandrea/pseuds/mimanchiandrea
Summary: Set in season 15 on the night Andrew met Meredith's kids for the first time as her boyfriend.
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	beautiful like your mother

**Author's Note:**

> I miss happy merluca and I will forever be mad we literally only got one episode of Andrew with Meredith's kids, so I wrote this! I felt like in my other fanfictions, I write Andrew with Zola and Ellis way more than Bailey, so this focuses on Andrew with Bailey. Hope you enjoy!!!

Meeting Meredith’s kids officially as her boyfriend seemed to go well. Zola had a lot of questions, Ellis was very shy, and Bailey well Andrew was not quite sure how Bailey felt about him. He did not seem to say too much to Andrew at all. Meredith was confused about his behavior as well. Bailey has been nothing but loud, chatty, and full of energy since he was in the womb. 

Truly, when she was pregnant with him, he kicked all of the time. While she was sleeping, while she was in surgery, it was all of the time. And when he was born, he refused sleep most of the time. He did not cry anymore than a newborn, but he was awake all day and all night it seemed like. From the moment he could crawl and walk, he found trouble wherever he went. And he never stops talking, he always has something to say. He is the kid that asks “why” after every little thing. So, the fact that he had uttered hardly a word the entire night was very confusing to Meredith. 

While Andrew, stays downstairs to wait for Meredith, she put the kids to bed. She took this as an opportunity to see if her son was okay. Bailey never really seemed sad about Derek, to be honest Meredith has never been quite sure if he understood what happened to him. He was so little when he died, there was no explanation Meredith could give that he would comprehend. He would constantly ask, “when is daddy coming home, where did he go?” Meredith would have to tell him over and over again that he died. Bailey had since stopped asking about where he went and asks questions about Derek. Nothing ever too drastic just like, “I like the color blue, did my daddy?” or “I like ice-cream, did my daddy like ice-cream?” 

Meredith had read children books and sought out professionals about dealing with her children’s grief. All had a different experience with Derek and it has all hit them in different ways. Zola’s grieving came early whereas Bailey and Ellis’s will most likely come later as they are able to comprehend it the older they get. The introduction of mommy having a boyfriend, seemed to touch Bailey. 

“You okay sweetheart?” asked Meredith. 

“Mmm hmm,” agreed Bailey. 

“You sure? You have hardly said a word all night, which is not like you,” questioned Meredith. 

“I’m okay mommy,” responded Bailey. 

“Are you absolutely sure? Have you been quiet because of Andrew? It’s okay to have questions or not like it. You just have to tell me so we can work it out together,” explained Meredith. 

“Mommy I’m tired,” said Bailey. 

“Okay. Well, have sweet dreams baby,” comforted Meredith. 

Meredith planted a kiss on Bailey’s forehead, tucked him, turned off the light, and went downstairs. 

“You don’t have to do that,” said Meredith, entering the kitchen to Andrew loading the dishwasher. 

“I know, but I want too,” responded Andrew. 

Meredith put her arms around Andrew’s waist and hugged him from behind. She buried her head into his back and kissed his shoulder. Once he finished, he turned to face her and hold her as well. 

“Hey,” whispered Andrew.

“Hi,” beamed Meredith. 

Their noses danced around each other. Andrew placed a kiss on Meredith’s forehead and then kissed her on the lips. 

“Do the kids like me?” asked Andrew.

Meredith giggled. 

“I think so. The girls loved your food and asked if you could cook every night,” answered Meredith. 

“And Bailey?” questioned Andrew.

“Not sure about that one yet. He was very quiet, which is not normal for him,” replied Meredith. 

A worried look grew on Andrew’s face. 

“Don’t think into it too much Andrew. He just needs time to process, but I’m telling you, out of everyone he will probably love you the most. He is the only boy in this house after all. Just give him time,” calmed Meredith.

“I hope so. I just really want them to like me. You mean so much to me and what they think of me, means a lot too,” rambled Andrew. 

Meredith kissed Andrew to calm him down. 

“Let’s go watch a movie,” suggested Meredith. 

The two went into the living room with glasses of wine. Meredith put on a movie and then they laid on the couch under a blanket. Meredith snuggled into Andrew’s chest, while he caressed her back and kissed her hair.

Long work days and three active kids eventually got to Meredith and she fell asleep. Andrew smiled at her sleeping soundly on his chest and then held her tighter. Andrew continued to watch the movie when a little blonde-headed boy who looked just like his mother appeared in front of the couch. 

“Hey Bailey, do you need something?” asked Andrew. 

Bailey looked at his mother and contemplated waking her up or not and then looked at Andrew. 

“Do you love my mommy?” questioned Bailey. 

Andrew was shocked and had no idea what to say. It was still early in their relationship and he had not even told Meredith how he felt. But he does love her. So much. He has been in love with her since they got trapped on that elevator. 

“I do,” answered Andrew. 

“I don’t want my mommy to be sad ever again like she was after my daddy died. Promise you won’t make her sad,” revealed Bailey. 

“I won’t Bailey. I promise I’ll do everything I can to not make her sad. Okay?” responded Andrew. 

“Okay. Goodnight,” replied Bailey. 

Bailey ran up the stairs and went back to his bedroom leaving Andrew at a loss for words. Then he looked at Meredith, still deep into sleep, and kissed the top of her head. 

“I’ll try to not make you sad Meredith,” promised Andrew at a whisper.


End file.
